


Typical Sleepover

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Just some teenage boys having a sleepover and nothing bad happens, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute and kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: A Devilman au where nothing bad happens and it's the boys having a nice sleepover.





	Typical Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyaims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyaims/gifts).



The Asuka mansion was relatively quiet, with Ryo’s parents having gone to bed, with one room upstairs well-lit with the light shining into the hall. The room was a bedroom, Ryo's bedroom specifically, and it was where two boys were having a sleepover. There were snacks, blankets, pillows, and even a few plushies littered on the carpet floor. In the corner of the room, Akira was helping Ryo build a blanket “tent” by draping several colorful blankets and tying them to various nearby spots in the corner.

“Think that oughta do it?” Akira asked, admiring their tent creation as Ryo was tying the last knot on a nearby bedpost.

“Yeah, for a little bit anyway. Come on!”

So they both grabbed their blankets, with Ryo also grabbing a flashlight and Akira grabbing his blue bunny. They both crawled into the blanket fort and got comfy with the pillows that were thrown in there. The little fort was warm inside, but not unbearably so, and it was because of the little fake candles that draped over them. 

“Comfy?”

“Yeah. It’s nice in here. Warm, too.”

“Good, ‘cause you ready to hear a scary story?”

“Oh dear.” Akira braced himself but made no effort to stop Ryo “setting the mood” by turning off the lights and flicking the flashlight on to make ghastly shadows on his face, even grinning for effect.

“Boy do I got one for ya!” Ryo teased, being playfully spooky at the moment before making himself a bit more serious. Akira snuck his hand around on the floor for his bunny plushie to make sure that it was nearby.

“So what is it this time? Mothman?”

“Nope! Something even better! So you know how at the beach there is a cliff that’s closed off from the public and it was because “it’s too dangerous and someone can get hurt?” but not much else?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I heard around that the real reason is too gruesome to the point of starting a panic if word got out. The real is because… _there were people that got murdered there._ ”

Akira gulped quietly and secretly clutched onto the bunny he was holding.

“According to the rumors, it was because of a _demon_ lurking near there.”

“A d-demon!?”

“Yeah, no one knows what it looks like but there were reports of bloodstained dirt and attacked trees with markings unlike any that could be done by a known animal.”

Ryo made a wide, menacing grin as Akira was shaking a little in his spot. 

“Whenever unsuspecting people wander near the cliff, the demon grabs them and runs off with them!” Ryo lunged at Akira, not to grab him but to tickle him, making Akira loosen up and laugh.

“S-Stop it, Ryo! That-that tickles!”

Akira had the absolute cutest laugh Ryo had ever heard and it made his heart happy every time he heard it. Ryo eventually let up as they found themselves on the floor next to each other, laughing quietly and catching their breath.

“So what did you think of that one, Akira?”

“Gosh, I'd be terrified for weeks if it's real.”

“Oh, it is. Most people don’t want to believe it because it’s never been caught.”

“I’m just going to pretend that it’s not real.”

“You can deny it all you want to, but don’t come crying to me when you find it… actually, scratch that, come get me so I can see the demon myself.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Akira yawned quietly, Ryo doing the same almost a few minutes later. They pull up some of the blankets and got themselves comfy. Akira's bunny plush was on top of the blankets. They eventually fell asleep in the pile of blankets.

_A few hours later_

Ryo woke up to the feeling of something tapping his shoulder.

“H-Hey, Ryo?” He heard Akira whisper.

Ryo turned on his side to on his back before sitting up and yawning.

“Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s alright. What’s up?”

Ryo’s hearing was muffled, so the only thing he heard was “bathroom.”

“Wait, what d’ya say?”

“Sorry, but can you walk with me to the bathroom?”

Akira’s voice sounds a little worried. Maybe the story actually freaked him out…?

“You sure you aren’t scared?” Ryo jabbed innocently.

“Com’on, Ryo, this isn’t funny…”

“Don’t worry, don't worry, I’m just messin’.”

So Ryo got up and joined Akira as they went out the door and down the hall.

It honestly looked like of those night scenes from a movie with the way that the tall windows let moonlight into the hall, lighting up the dark maroon carpet and wooden furniture. Ryo felt Akira’s hand trembling a little in his as they both walked down the hall. Akira always a bit of a timid demeanor and Ryo always felt the urge to protect him as much as he could. 

They got to the bathroom door, with Akira assuring him that he would only be a few minutes. Ryo waited outside and stare at the window. The house was quiet, but not uncomfortably so, but rather homely and pleasant. He then started thinking about the future and about how he and Akira could get closer and maybe even start dating. Ryo's face formed a blush that grew deeper with every little thought that entered his mind, like how they could go on a date and… share food… hold hands… maybe _kiss_ …

Ryo stopped right there as his mind started going haywire about the idea of them dating, like actually dating. Still, it was always nice to think about it.

Akira came out of the bathroom, almost making Ryo jump at the sudden noise of the door opening. 

“Ready to go back to bed?”

“Y-Yeah! Let’s get back to bed.”

So they both walked together back to Ryo’s room where, amazingly, the blanket fort was still intact. The boys then crawled under the makeshift structure and proceeded to get under the covers, where sleep soon began to come upon them once again.

Sometime later that evening, Ryo felt a hand bump into his, and Ryo had just enough vision to see his best friend and crush slowly sliding his hand into his as he was asleep. Ryo responded by nervously sliding his hand and holding onto Akira’s, where the latter made no attempt to back away but instead appear to sleep more peacefully than before. Ryo was greatly comforted by this, and so their hands were held all throughout the night, even into the dawn of the morning.


End file.
